ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
An Almost Thriving Planet
Plot Mig and Clepron travel to the home planet of the Tetramands when they get an alert from Manny, a plumber, that bounty hunters have taken control and are causing a civil war between the Tetramand race. Synopsis Clepron and Mig are both in Clepron's car driving towards an abandon warehouse facility. They drive next to a large garage and get out and Clepron opens it up, revealing a secret base. "Whoa," said Mig. "I know right. I thought it would be time to show you since Deristroll is on the loose," said Clepron. "This is amazing! All this can fit in one garage?" asked Mig. "There's a lot more then that," he said. He pressed a button and the garage expanded in size and was much larger with more equipment and gadgets. "Jeez," said Mig. Just then a red light appeared and a holographic image showed up of Manny Armstrong, a plumber. "If you can read this, my planet is in danger by a bounty hunter!! I need your help Clepron and Miguel Tennyson...PLEASE!!" he screamed. Just then a scream was heard and the camera went blank. "Oh great," said Mig. He and Clepron both got into his new airship and were flying towards Khoros. "How much stuff have you been hiding form me?" asked Mig. "This is the Clepron Air I and for a long time now," said Clepron. The two entered the planet and landed and looked around. Mig dialed up XLR8 and turned into him. "C'mon," he said. Clepron jumped onto him and XLR8 sped towards the main city. He turned back once he got there and saw stuff in ruins and stuff in pieces. Just then a bunch of Tetramands came running at Mig and Clepron with metallic armor on and tried blasting them. Clepron used his acid spitter gun to blast the metal and it burned off and the Tetramand turned into normal but fainted. Mig smiled and dialed up Battery-Acid. "Oh yeah!" he shouted. He slapped the gamatrix down and ended up as Diamondhead. "Diamondhead? Aw man!" he shouted in disappointment. Clepron ran out of acid spitter ammo and the Tetramands all bowed down as the king Tetramand, Polarus came through as normal. "Who may be you?" he asked. "I am Clepron, a plumber-in-training and this is Miguel Tennyson," said Clepron. Polarus was shocked. "THE Miguel Tennyson?" he asked. "Yes, the. Obviously," Diamondhead said. Just then Eighteight, a bounty hunter, came out and scanned the area where Mig, Clepron, and Polarus were. He laughed and then pointed his scanned directly at Polarus and began reading him. "You two are quite welcome to come to my HQ," he said, "Wait...we heard a bounty hunter was here lurking around turning your men into servants," said Diamondhead. Polarus turned around. "Just look at the Tetramands.....wait what happened to there metallic armor?" asked Clepron. "Pfft, you guys are trying to set me up, arent you?" asked Polarus. Just then Eighteight blasted Polarus and ran at him and flew away with him. "NO!" shouted Diamondhead. Eighteight pressed a button on his armor and the Tetramands re-gained they're armor and all attacked Clepron and Diamondhead. Diamondhead used his shard hands to damage the metal but it didn't work so he went Four Arms and began beating them up. "Go get Polarus!" shouted Four Arms. Clepron nodded and ran towards Eighteight and Polarus but it was too late. He got to Polarus's temple and saw bubbles rising from a green pit. "Polarus? Where are you?" he asked. Just then Polarus rised out of the green pit and was fully metallic. "Uh oh," said Clepron. "Fool!!!! I have unlimited power now!" he shouted. He attacked Clepron and Eighteight was seen flying away and laughed at Clepron who stared at him. Back at the main arena, Four Arms was badly hurting all the Tetramands and then threw them all down and was breathing heavily and saw explosions coming from the temple. He ran and then turned into XLR8. "XLR8!!!" he shouted as he sped at the temple. He saw Clepron fly at a wall and fall down and then Polarus kicked him and laughed. XLR8 went to Mig and he walked up to Polarus. "What is with you?" he asked. Polarus then slapped him across the temple and he banged his head on a rock/cement columm. "I haven't had this much power in my entire LIFE!" he shouted. "Your...inane," said Mig. "Such a pity that you have to die in front of your partner," said Polarus he aimed his blaster at Mig and Clepron stood there and didn't help. Mig frowned and kicked Polarus and then turned into Four Arms. "Let's settle this Tetramand style!" he said. Polarus smiled and the fight began. Four Arms uppercutted Polarus and then slammed him down and threw him against the walls. He then kicked him and then Polarus blasted Four Arms with lasers. "Agh!" he shouted, being choked. Clepron then knocked out Polarus and he fell down right into the green pit and got killed by the emplosion. Four Arms got up and turned back into Mig and Clepron walked awya. "Dude why are you acting so weird?" asked Mig. "Nothing. Just come on," said Clepron. The two flew back towards Earth and Mig went to his house. Clepron snuck out towards his warehous and opened up a secret hatch in the wall, revealing a yellow and chrome giant Techadon glove. He grabbed it and then stared at it. He then shook his head and threw it back into the compartment and the glove then moved its fingers and glowed red on the palm print part of it. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *Manny Armstrong Villains *Eighteight *Polarus (controlled) Aliens Used *XLR8 (X2; both times brief) *Diamondhead (accidental; selected alien was Battery-Acid) *Four Arms (x2) Trivia *This episode is somehwat like the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode "Simian Says". *Polarus is actually the king of Khoros (in my fiction). *Clepron introduces a secret warehouse and a whole new airship. Category:Episodes